dreamy_trinity_fanseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
GAME OVER ✗: Season 2
is an anime adaption created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. It is also co-directed by Haruna. It combines popular video games and anime in one. Villains gone and peace is restored...well actually not. Purple Guy has been found out as the mastermind in this war and revealed to be King Ombre, a shadow king with bad morales. Shadows scare the world now and the GOX has to find a way to stop this evil man from using ancestor's souls to rule the world. This takes place 2 years after the first season. The main motifs of the anime are video games, light vs dark, technology, time travel, battles, teamwork, and victory. The sub motifs are the past, present, and future, heroes, villains, beauty, colors, family, friendship, love, creativity, and adulthood. Plot Characters Main Cast * Voiced By: TBA Item: Red Stone Video Game: Super Mario Catchphrase: TBA Mari is one of the protagonists of the series. She was an energetic and weird girl at the age of 17 years, now 19 years of age. She is now a doctor in training while fighting in GOX. Living with her younger brother until he graduates, she wants nothing more than being successful. She takes out of town leader training and power training to become better in combat. She is also learning about her true purpose and who she really belongs to. Using the Red Stone, she transforms by codename, . She wields the power of fire and the weapon, duo pistols. * Voiced By: Kristi Kang Item: Green Stone Video Game: Super Mario Catchphrase: TBA Lucia is one of the protagonists of the series. She was a courageous and intelligent girl at the age of 17 years, now 19 years of age. Now a teen mom and living with her boyfriend, later finance, she works to keep her family together and happy. She also has to take a huge responsibility when she becomes the future queen of Ohonmura. Seeing life at her fullest, she becomes more mature and trusting towards others. Using the Green Stone, she transforms by codename, . She wields the power of thunder and the weapon, duo crossbows. * Voiced By: TBA Item: Brown Stone Video Game: Five Nights at Freddys Catchphrase: TBA Benard is one of the protagonists of the series. He was a mature and calm boy at the age of 15 years, now 17 years of age. Upperclassmen now, he has to deal with the fact that his sisters are adults and have to fight without them at his side. He also becomes a waiter and singer at Hurricane Pizza and Cafe, having a part-time job. Using the knowledge of being the reincarnation of the killer, he has to make consequences and risks to keep himself from going mad. Using the Brown Stone, he transforms by codename, . He wields the power of earth and the weapon, daggers with chains. * Voiced By: Colleen O'Shaughnessey Item: Yellow Stone Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Catchphrase: TBA Monisha is one of the protagonists of the series. She was a genius and self-centered girl at the age of 18 years, now 20 years of age. Deciding to become a scientist in the future, she joins a training camp to become one. Leaving the past, she is ready for what her future foretolds and how to become a better person. But little she knows, she has to deal with the fact that her father's reputation is changing and she has to make huge decisions on who she can trust. Using the Yellow Stone, she transforms by codename, . She wields the power of wind and the weapon, duo gauntlets. * Voiced By: TBA Item: Black Stone Video Game: Bendy and the Ink Machine Catchphrase: TBA Blake is one of the protagonists of the series. He was a mysterious and troubling boy at the age of 15, now 17 years of age. Upperclassmen now, he becomes more welcome towards others and feels safe around his friends. Changes are soon to be noticeable when he starts questioning who he really is, including his sexuality. Having friends at his side, he wants to find where he belongs and what his future becomes. Using the Black Stone, he transforms by codename, . He wields the power of black ink and the weapon, a scythe. * Voiced By: Kristen Li Item: Pink Stone Video Game: Anime Videogames (especially Magical Girl) Catchphrase: TBA Sakura is one of the protagonists of the series. Sakura was a sanguine and cheerful girl at the age of 14, now 16 years of age. Using the Pink Stone, she transforms by codename, . She wields the power of flora/earth and the weapon, a sword. Commanders * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Castlevania Simon is one of the main commanders at 30 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Minecraft Stephan is one of the main commanders at 26 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Animal Crossing Bella is one of the main commanders at 32 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game Captain N Leanne is one of the major commanders at 26 years old. She is also a guard to the commanders and fights along the GOX at times. Antagonists * Voiced By: TBA King Ombre is the main antagonist at over 1000 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Husks are one of the biggest henchmen of King Ombre and can become generals for the king's army. * Voiced By: TBA Shadow's are the common henchmen of King Ombre and are big tricksters. * Voiced By: TBA Kamikaze Husks are normal husks but have one purpose, take a form. Previous Fighters * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Manning is one of the supporting characters at 20 years old. He is one of the previous fighters in saving the world from the villains. He is one of the brawlest men in Ohonmura. He is a genius at heart, caring so much mostly on Mari, his longtime girlfriend. At some time during the series, he is known to be the reincarnation of the plumber, Mario. It causes tension, and soon, his body is taken. As the previous leader, he went as . He transformed with the Red Stone used by Mari, and his main weapon was a heavy machine gun. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic Sherwin is one of the supporting characters at 19 years old. He is one of the previous fighters in saving the world against the villains. He is the fastest in cross country at school and the captain in his track team. He has huge manners but can be covered by the greed of being the best at speed. He and Monisha are really good friends, known each other since middle school. He is soon figured to being the reincarnation of Sonic. As a previous fighter, he went as . He transformed with the Blue Stone, and his main weapon was duo boots. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Donkey Kong Bianca is one of the major characters at 19 year old. She is one of the previous fighters in saving the world from the villains. As a previous fighter, she went as . She transformed with the Brunette Stone, and her main weapon was a barrel. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Kirby Haruto is one of the major characters at 24 years old. He is one of the previous fighters in saving the world from the villains. As a previous fighter, he went as . He transformed with the Rouge Stone, and his main weapon was skurikens. Supporting Cast * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Cole is one of the supporting characters at 25 years old. He is Monisha's older brother, being Mathew's true child. He was once a quiet and brooding teen until he becomes a strong and bright-minded soldier in the Ohonmura army. He is protective of his sister when he visits and cares about her future and being her mentor figure. Being the reincarnation of Shadow, he sees everything as a consequence and rather not associate with common people. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Scarlett is one of the supporting characters at age 24 years old. She is a police officer, soon to join a secret agency to stop evil against Ohonmura. Known as a good friend to Cole Robotnik, she sees everything as an opportunity and wants to be known as a big mentor towards the main cast. Her and Monisha are best friends, hanging out when they were younger. Scarlett is also huge in make-up and hates when her team calls her by the nickname, Officer Rouge. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Emmet is one of the supporting characters at age 17 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Rose is one of the supporting characters at age 17 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Regina is one of the supporting characters at 19 years old. Her and Mari have been childhood friends and is the next heir to the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom. Being King Peter's true daughter, she becomes a princess. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Arthur is one of the supporting characters at 20 years old. Minor Cast * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Yoshi is one of the major characters at 7 years old. He is a Siberian husky, being a pet for the Deerings. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Luigi's Mansion Polterpup is one of the major characters at over 100 years old. He is a ghost dog, being a pet for the Deerings. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Paula is a minor character at 10 years old. She is one of the Toadstool twins and Regina's younger sister. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Ryan is a minor character at 10 years old. He is one of the Toadstool twins and Regina's younger brother. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Rosie is a minor character at 18 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Midas is a minor character at 19 years old. He comes from a rich family, his father being a lawyer and his mother is a famous musician. He is found to not be greedy despite the amount of cash he contains. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Lily is a minor character at 19 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Charalotte is a minor character at 14 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Bendy and the Ink Machine Joseph is a minor character at age 37 years old. He is a famous cartoonist and franchise owner, leading the company Drew Reboot Studios. Because of the horrible destruction of his family's previous cartoon business, he is trying to end the horrible legacy and create a successful franchise. He is the guardian of Blake Stein, being a father figure and future boss to Blake's dream of being a cartoonist. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Five Nights a Freddys Leveret is a minor character at 25 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Five Nights at Freddys Amanda is a minor character at 24 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Five Nights at Freddys Crevan is a minor character at 27 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Five Nights at Freddys Alamar is a minor character at 25 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Five Nights at Freddys Kage is a minor character at 28 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Five Nights at Freddys Babs is a minor character at 10 years old. Items * The main transformation item for GOX. A specific color of the stone determines the type of hero and power the fighter represents. The stones are useless by themselves, but they are powerful when the fighter is using them. The color stones are the main item the villains need to become powerful. The GOX can only transform or use the power by song or music in vocals. **'Red Stone:' Transformation stone of Mari and Manning **'Green Stone:' Transformation stone of Lucia **'Brown Stone:' Transformation stone of Benard **'Yellow Stone:' Transformation stone of Monisha **'Black Stone:' Transformation stone of Blake **'Pink Stone:' Transformation stone of Sakura **'Blue Stone:' Transformation stone of Sherwin **'Olive Stone:' Transformation stone of ??? **'Brunette Stone:' Transformation stone of Bianca **'Rouge Stone:' Transformation stone of Haruto * First Upgrade of GOX, separate and more powerful stones than the Color Stones. A specific color of the stone determines the type of villain and power the fighter opposes. The ishi can also change a fighter's personality and demeanor. The stones can keep the soul of the villain at bay when controlling their reincarnated bodies. Though being powerful, it's used less commonly because it changes the fighter's mental state and personality. **'Inferno Ishi:' Transformation stone of Mari and Arthur **'Reverse Ishi:' Transformation stone of Lucia **'Bloodthirsty Ishi:' Transformation stone of Benard **'Android Ishi:' Transformation stone of Monisha **'Inky Ishi:' Transformation stone of Blake **'Massacre Ishi:' Transformation stone of Sakura * Second upgrade of GOX, separate and more powerful than the Color Stone's and Dim Ishi's combined. They are tiny stones created by the souls of the hero the fighter represents. The fighters are given a whole new look and stronger powers. The stones are given to the fighter if the hero thinks they're ready. In order to work properly, the fighter has to shoot the stone into their heart and have to sing a whole different melody from the other two stones. The GOX are given better upgrades to their power and weapons, but can only use their fragment for a short amount of time. **'Red Fragment:' Transformation stone of Mari **'Green Fragment:' Transformation stone of Lucia **'Brown Fragment:' Transformation stone of Benard **'Yellow Fragment:' Transformation stone of Monisha **'Black Fragment:' Transformation stone of Blake **'Pink Fragment:' Transformation stone of Sakura * Third and final upgrade of GOX, created by the powerful items the hero represents. Crazy strong items that can only work unless the fighter uses their specific stones. The instruments give the GOX an eye change that is covered up by their hair. Their forms are determined by the hero's final form or what they stand for. Their weapons are determined by the shape of the instrument or use. Since the time span is short, the fighters can only use the instrument if necessary. **'Shrine Sprite Harp:' Transformation instrument of Mari **'Super Star Flute:' Transformation instrument of Lucia **'Golden Cupcake Guitar:' Transformation instrument of Benard **'Chaos Emerald Violin:' Transformation instrument of Monisha **'The End Turntable:' Transformation instrument of Blake **'Ragnell Tambourine:' Transformation instrument of Sakura Settings * The main town of the series. It's inhabited with humans and the main cast, including most of the reincarnations. * A prison-like area on the mountainside of Ohonmura. People that have been controlled by their ancestors. They are taken there in control by the government and GOX to figure out how to get the people's bodies back. * The GOX lair where the fighters are trained, communicated, and missioned from. The base is also highly protected by strong technology and is connected to the penitentiary. * Small village on the opposite side of the Ohonmura river from Ohonmura. It's known to be a peaceful place with beautiful landscaping and little technology used. The village is inhabited by humans, really friendly people. * Suburbs next to the Kokyo village, inhabited with friendly humans. It's a peaceful place and is known to inhabit the Kokyo Shrines. * Shrines which centers around Kokyo suburbs. Big Shrines are built to praise the heroes and current GOX members, including Bianca. Though the shrines are in the center of Kokyo suburbs, everyone around the world owns them and can go see them. * Huge town that was once inhabited many anthropomorphic animals, now gone and buried. After the flood of 2030, all Mobius citizens, including Sonic and his friends, are fossiled. Monisha, Tail's reincarnation, follows this in her arc knowing her ancestor was the only survivor. * A floating island that was once a beautiful and protected island of magic. Once the master emerald went out, the island fell and caused the flood of 2030. It's in ruins with broken emeralds and nothing inhabiting it. * Huge land in the west of Ohonmura. Once inhabited by toads, now controlled with humans. Ruled by now King Peter the 3rd, it's known as the most popular land in the world, allied with Ohonmura. * Once a huge forest, now a reserved wildlife and national park. Apes and Humans are found to be good friends, Ohonmura owning most of the land. * Huge town southeast of Ohonmura and one of the most known historical landmarks. The first-ever land inhabited by humans, it's given praise for peace throughout its history. * Small town next to Infinite, it's the last town to be inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. * City across the river separating it and Hurricane State and Kokyo, its a known city of dark rumors and murder. Hurricane also has longer nights and seems to be empty on most. * Town next to Kokyo suburbs and shrines. Like Kokyo village, it has beautiful landscaping and little technology. The town is owned by Hurricane and is on good terms with Kokyo. * Inhabited with boos and ghosts, is a peaceful land known to have no day. Humans and Ghosts are known to be on good terms, trying to delete the evil legacy boos had. * Inhabited Toads and Goombas, who lived in peace for 100 years. They moved to get away from the war of Koopas and the Mushroom Kingdom, not knowing the Koopas went extinct shortly after. * Destroyed and empty kingdom in the clouds, once inhabited of species angels. A beautiful queen once ruled the clouds until she was unknowingly assassinated. No one to rule, the citizens had gone crazy and emptied the kingdom. * Inbited with the shadow and husks citizens, ruled by King Ombre. His home seemed peaceful at first, but once the Sunny realms are gone, the citizens of the misty realm became crazy as well. The inbalance of the realms is rumored to be the cause. * King Ombre's castle in the misty realm. Ever since the sunny realms created the imbalance, he stopped living there to get revenge on humanity. * Base where the 5 Generals lived and worked to defeat the GOX. Once all generals are gone, King Ombre uses the base as his current living spot to defeat the GOX. Songs *'Opening Song:' TBA Duration: TBA Writer: TBA Performer: TBA Album: TBA *'Ending Song:' TBA Duration: TBA Writer: TBA Performer: TBA Album: TBA Character Songs *'Lucia:' My Future Duration: TBA Writer: TBA Performer: TBA Album: TBA *'Monisha:' Flood Duration: TBA Writer: TBA Performer: TBA Album: TBA Arc Songs *Apex Predator Duration: TBA Writer: TBA Performer: TBA Album: TBA *Apex Predator (Reprise) Duration: TBA Writer: TBA Performer: TBA Album: TBA *We are Magnificent Duration: TBA Writer: TBA Performer: TBA Album: TBA Arcs *'Queen's Crusade' Focused Cast: Lucia Episodes: TBA Upgrade: Green Fragment The arc focuses on Lucia and the question of what her future will be. She is trapped in her consciousness of a future where Manning is a tyrannic ruler, known as the Apex Predator. A machine made is the only way to get her out, but needs help from formal enemies and others to destroy it to get out of this terrible future. How will she do it without powers to help her? *'Emerald's Desolation' Focused Cast: Monisha Episodes: TBA Upgrade: Yellow Fragment The arc focuses on Monisha and her road from her ancestor, Tails. After standing in waiting during the Flood of 2030, Tails commits suicide, creating Monisha to go through his memories and understanding. Monisha will have to go through those memories and figure out what her purpose was by this point. Movies Trivia Gallery Category:Fanseries Category:GOX Season 2 Category:Cure Heartly